Vacation
by Jennifer Cannon
Summary: Jenna and her family go on a Vacation to England--this is continued right after Questions and Answers
1. Chapter 1

***Continued right after Questions and Answers--the usual disclaimers apply--hopefully someone out there reads and enjoys this story, anyway -let me know:) ***

**Vacation**

**Monday August 26, 2002**

**1:30 AM **

"Did Jenna get back to sleep?" Amanda sat up in the bed as Lee entered the bedroom.

"Finally." Lee  took off his robe and got slowly back into bed. "Half-an-hour to calm her down and another half-hour to get her back to sleep—with the lights on, of course."

"Think she'll sleep all the way through this time?" Amanda said.

Lee ran both hands through his hair. "Who knows?" he said. "All I know is that I'm sick of this."

Amanda took his hand in hers. "Dr. Pfaff did say that it would take some time."

"That's what he said after the first kidnapping," Lee said. "Only this time it's much worse."

"I know," Amanda said.

"Amanda, I just want to have my daughter back." Lee's voice caught slightly as he spoke. Amanda squeezed his hand. "The way she used to be before all this mess started. I want her to be able to laugh and smile—be able to relax and be a teenager again. She shouldn't have to be so afraid all the time."

"Lee I want that too," Amanda said. "But I don't think it'll happen overnight."

"No of course not," Lee said, "but there might be something we can do."

"What?" Amanda said.

Lee paused. "I think we should get away from it all," he said. "At least for a little bit. Here she's surrounded by too many reminders of what happened."

"You mean a vacation?"

"Why not?" Lee said. "We've got at least a couple of weeks before school starts, and Dr. Pfaff did say that a change of scenery might work wonders-for all of us. I was thinking maybe somewhere in Europe-Jenna does have her passport and she's never been. "

"Francine would definitely give us the time off," Amanda said. "She's seen what Jenna's been going through firsthand."

"So?"

Lee's hazel eyes looked pleadingly into her own, reminding Amanda of their first meeting at the train station so many years ago.

"What do you think?" he said.

"Well we'll need to talk to Jenna first," Amanda said. Then she smiled. "Let's do it."

**11:00 AM **

"A vacation?" Jenna said.

"Do you like that idea?" Dad said. "Your mom and I thought it would be fun-a nice little break before the school year starts. How about it?"

"I like it," Jenna said slowly. "But isn't it kind of sudden?"

"Sure," Dad said. "But there's nothing wrong with being spontaneous every once in a while, is there?"

"Well no," Jenna said. "It's just-" she tried to think of the right words.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Mom said.

"Nothing's wrong," Jenna said, looking at the concern in her parents' faces and feeling more than a little responsible—all the stuff she'd been going through lately hadn't been easy on them. "It's just—this doesn't have anything to do with –you know—spy stuff. Does it?"

"Jenna look at me," Dad said. "After what happened last time we would not put you in the middle of that situation again. All this would be is a vacation. Nothing more, I promise."

"Okay," Jenna said. "Where would we go?"

"Well we were hoping you'd tell us," Amanda said. "Where would you like to go?"

"You can go anywhere you want, munchkin," Dad said. "It's up to you."

Jenna paused, thinking back to the discussion she'd had with Francine three nights ago.

"I think I'd like to go to England," she said, "to see Aunt Emily and everything around London. Would that be okay?"

"That would be just fine," Dad said. "I'll call Emily and see what can be arranged."

**2:30 PM **

"Emily I know this is short notice," Lee said. He was in the kitchen, the cordless held to his ear. "But Amanda and I thought that a vacation would be good for everyone, especially Jenna."

"Lee you know that I'd love to have you and Amanda and Jenna over," Emily said. "You're like my family—it won't be any trouble at all. How is Jenna, by the way?"

"Not too good," Lee said, keeping his voice low. As far as he knew Amanda and Jenna were upstairs packing but he didn't want to risk being overheard. "She's very withdrawn, and with all the nightmares she hasn't been getting too much rest lately."

"I can imagine, poor dear," Emily said. "Well in that case this trip should be just the thing for her—she'll have so much to do that she won't have time to think about being frightened."

"That's what I'm hoping," Lee said. "I just have to ask, though—you're not involved in anything at the moment, are you?"

"Involved?" Emily repeated. "Lee I'm 79 years old—for the most part I'm retired—the only work I do for MI-6 is strictly on a consultation basis."

"I understand," Lee said. "There's one other thing you should know-we've told Jenna what we actually do for a living and she also knows about you. So don't be surprised if she corners you and asks you a ton of questions."

Emily laughed. "I'll be more than pleased to answer whatever I can," she said. "And I'll look forward to seeing all of you on Wednesday."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

*The usual disclaimers apply-don't own them, no infringement intended, ect. Special thanks to Anne for her ideas and encouragement-putting up with all my questions, and to Ermintrude as well. Hope you enjoy this.*

**Vacation –Part Two **

**Wednesday, August 28, 2002**

**9:00 AM**

Everything looked so tiny from up here, Jenna thought. The people looked like little ants and the houses resembled little toys. And if she looked really hard, Jenna could even see people's swimming pools and cars. But the plane was rising fast—soon she wouldn't be able to see them at all. Jenna wondered what would happen to those houses if the plane crashed-what would happen to her and her family—and then she really wished she hadn't thought about that at all.

"Jenna," her dad's voice broke into her thoughts. Jenna looked over to see him watching her.

"Are you all right?" Dad asked.

"I'm okay," Jenna said. "Why?"

"Well your hands are clutching the chair like you're afraid you might fall out," Dad said.

Jenna looked down at her hands and relaxed them. "Sorry," she said. "I guess I am a little nervous."

"Sweetheart you don't have anything to be sorry about," Mom said. "This is the first time you've flown in a plane. Everyone's nervous."

"Just seems like I'm nervous a lot lately," Jenna said. "About everything, even when I try not to be."

"I know," Dad said. "But after what you've been through all those emotions are normal."

Normal. After everything that had happened Jenna wasn't even sure what the word meant anymore. "I guess so," she said finally. Mom took her hand

"You can always talk to us," she said. "You don't have to pretend to be strong."

"I know," Jenna said. "But-it just seems like I've been causing everyone a lot of worry lately."

"Look at me," Mom said. "You're not a burden. The only reason we worry is because we love you so much."

"I love you too," Jenna said "It's just that I wish I didn't feel this way."

"Give it time," Mom said. "Just think about all the fun we're going to have on this vacation—your dad wants to teach you how to ride horses and we can go see all the sights in London, like the Tower, Westminster Abbey-"

"Can we go to the Hard Rock Café?" Jenna asked. "I've always wanted to go there-Lisa says that's the original Hard Rock Café-she even has a t-shirt."

"Sure we can," Mom said.

At that moment the plane dipped slightly—Jenna felt a series of little bumps, shaking the entire plane. The woman behind her let out a little gasp. Jenna grabbed hold of the armrests again.

"What was that?" she asked. There was a crackling sound and a tinny-sounding voice filled the cabin.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. We are experiencing some turbulence at the moment, but we expect it to pass shortly. In the meantime we ask that you remain in your seat and keep your safety belt fastened. Thank you."

The plane gave a sudden dip. Jenna bit down on her lip, fighting back a sudden surge of panic.

"Jenna," Dad said. "Look at me- It'll be fine-these things happen all the time."

"They do?" Jenna asked. "Really?"

"Really," Dad said. "Hey did I ever tell you about the first time your Mom and I were in London together?"

"No," Jenna said, lowering her voice and looking around to make sure no one else was listening. "Is it about-you know- your work?"

"You don't have to whisper, munchkin," Dad said, sounding faintly amused. "We can't tell you everything anyway—just some things."

"I know, need to know," Jenna said. "So what happened?"

"Well," Dad began, "Your Mom was brought here because she was the only one who could identify this man that I was after…" The plane gave another sudden dip but by that time Jenna was too engrossed in the story to worry about it.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK **

**Farnsworth Manor, Hampstead Heath, London. **

**10:30 PM **

"Jenna?" Lee shook his daughter gently. "We're here-you need to wake up."

"Just a few more minutes," Jenna said. "I'll get up in a few more minutes."

"Sweetheart you have to get up now," Amanda said, touching Jenna's cheek with the back of her hand. "Come on." Jenna's eyes opened.

"We're here?" she said. "Aunt Emily's house?"

"Yeah," Lee said. He and Amanda helped Jenna out of the car—even walking she still appeared to be half-asleep. Lee shouldered her carry-on while the cabbie helped Amanda unload the remainder of the luggage. Emily came out just as he was paying the cabbie.

"So glad to see you," she said, hugging them both.

"Sorry if we're a little late," Lee said.

"No apologies are necessary, Lee" Emily said. "Charles will tell you that I'm a bit of a night-owl at any rate. And this beautiful girl must be Jenna."

"Hello Aunt Emily," Jenna said as Emily pulled her into a hug.

"My dear you've grown so much since I saw you last—you've gotten so tall," Emily said. "I just know you're going to have a wonderful time here."

"Thank you," Jenna said. Her words were slurring together a little. Amanda put a hand on Jenna's back, steadying her as they walked towards the entrance.

"I think she's a little jet-lagged," Lee explained at Emily's questioning glance. "She didn't get much sleep on the plane ride over."

"I understand completely." Emily said. "I can never sleep on planes myself. We'll get Jenna straight into bed and tomorrow morning she'll be just fine."

**Thursday, August 29, 2002**

**8:30 AM **

It was strange, Jenna thought. This was the largest house—certainly the fanciest house she'd ever been in. Terri Morgan back home would always brag that her house had three guestrooms, four bathrooms and an in-ground swimming pool, but compared to all this that was nothing. The chair she sat in looked more like a throne and the highly- polished dining room table looked like it would hold forty people at least. She should be afraid to move, Jenna thought, afraid to even breathe too hard in case she broke or damaged something. But weirdly enough the atmosphere here was cozy and relaxed, almost like home. She spread some orange marmalade from a jar onto her toast.

"What are your plans for today?" Emily asked.

"Well I thought that Jenna and I would go out on the horses this morning," Dad said. "She's never ridden before-I think she'd enjoy it. After that Amanda and I thought we'd take her wherever she wanted to go."

"Splendid," Emily said.

"I'm a little scared of horses," Jenna admitted, taking a bite of her toast. .

"You'll love it." Emily placed her hand over Jenna's, "And your father is just the one to teach you."

At that moment the dining room doors opened and a boy entered. He looked about her age. The boy looked at Jenna and grinned, blue eyes peeking from beneath a mop of black and slightly spiky hair.

"All right?" the boy said. Jenna smiled back at him, not able to think of anything to say at the moment. She felt dad's hand on her shoulder.

"Just the person I wanted to see," Emily said as she rose from the table. "Geoffrey Beresford, I'd like you to meet my great-niece. This is Jenna Leigh Stetson."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

***The standard disclaimers apply, don't own them, only write about them for fun, ect. Thanks to Anne and her husband Ed for supplying me with information about riding. I also did research. Anything that I got wrong is entirely my own fault—it's been ten or eleven years since I've ridden. Thanks to Ermintrude as well for ideas and suggestions. I hope you enjoy this story-let me know what you think. * **

**Vacation-Part Three**

**Thursday, August 29, 2002**

**8:45 AM **

Jenna knew she that should probably say something, but even if she could've thought of the right words her mouth was way too dry to form them.

"I-" she finally said. "It's nice to meet you, Geoffrey."

"Nice to meet you too," Geoffrey said. "Call me Geoff-all my mates do."

"I'm Jenna," Jenna said. She felt her cheeks grow hot. "I'm sorry—you knew that already."

Geoff smiled. "Don't worry about it." He said. "Listen, some of us are going to the Trocadero tomorrow afternoon—"

"The Trocadero?" Jenna repeated. Geoff shrugged, his cheeks going slightly pink. Jenna wondered if he felt just as shy as she did. Somehow she doubted that.

"Yeah," Geoff said. "We'll probably go arcading, maybe go bowling—that sort of thing. There's usually about six or seven of us depending, and anyway it'll be a good laugh. Do you fancy it?"

Did she fancy it? British guys sure didn't sound anything at all like the guys back home. Jenna was about to speak when Dad spoke up, his hand still resting on Jenna's shoulder.

"Thanks for the offer, Geoffrey," he said. "But we've already made other plans for tomorrow."

"No, we haven't," Mom said. She turned to Jenna. "Sweetheart, if you'd like to go to The Trocadero tomorrow that'll be just fine. It's up to you."

"Okay," Jenna said, looking at Geoff. "I'd love to go," she said. "I mean—I'm going horseback riding this morning but tomorrow would be great." She really needed to stop talking now, she thought—before she made a complete idiot of herself.

Geoff smiled. "Brill," he said. "Catch you later, then."

"Later," Jenna said.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

"She can't go," Lee said. "In the first place she's too young to date—"

"It's not a date," Amanda said. "She'll be going with a group—"

"—and in the second place we know nothing about this boy," Lee said. "He could be anybody—a criminal, a gangster—"

"A spy?" Amanda said.

"I'm serious," Lee said. "I don't want Jenna to get in any more trouble. At least let me run a background check on this kid."

"We are not going to run a background check on a teenage boy," Amanda said. "The whole idea is ridiculous."

"A-man-da," Lee said. Emily put a hand on his shoulder.

"Lee I wouldn't have introduced them if I didn't think he was a good sort," Emily said. "Geoffrey's fourteen, he comes from a nice family, lives nearby and helps out at the stables from time to time."

"He's older?" Lee said. He looked at Emily. "You didn't tell me he was older."

"Jenna will be fourteen this next January," Amanda said. "It's not that much of an age difference."

"I just don't know," Lee said.

"Lee, did you see how happy Jenna was?" Amanda said. "I haven't seen her smile like that in a while."

"I know," Lee said. "It's just that—"

"She's just going out with a group," Amanda said. "It's a friends thing, nothing more. Lee please don't overreact and ruin this."

Lee sighed. "You're right," he said finally. "I know you're right—I guess I just worry."

"Well of course you do," Emily said. "You're her father. And after what Jenna's been through it's natural to want to protect her. But you can't keep her in a bubble. Making new friends will help her to recover."

"I know," Lee repeated. "But boys? I just don't think that I'm—I mean she's—ready for boys yet."

"I'm not sure you'll ever be ready," Amanda said.

"Ready for what?" Jenna's voice came from behind. Lee turned around to see her standing in the kitchen doorway, holding a helmet in her hand.

"Oh we're just talking, Jenna," Emily said. "It's nothing, really."

"Oh. Okay," Jenna said. But Lee could tell by his daughter's tone that she was far from convinced.

"My dear, is everything all right?" Emily said. "I thought you were getting ready to go riding."

"I was," Jenna said. "But I'm not sure what to wear—I found this helmet in my room but it's too big for me."

"Don't you worry," Emily said, putting her arm around Jenna. "I'm sure I have some things that you can wear. Your mother and I will help you look and we'll get this all sorted out."

"Okay," Jenna said.

Amanda touched Lee on the shoulder. "Are you all right?" she asked him.

"I'm fine," Lee said. "I'll just wait right here."

"There's nothing to worry about," Amanda said. "Really. It's just friends."

"I know that," Lee said. He listened as the footsteps and voices faded into the distance.

Amanda was probably right, Lee thought. It probably was just friends—and he was worrying over nothing. But even if it was, it wouldn't hurt to check this Geoffrey Beresford out, would it? Picking up the cordless, Lee dialed a number.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK **

"I don't know about this," Jenna said as they walked towards the stables. Aunt Emily had said that she could wear jeans and a t-shirt, but had insisted on a helmet and riding boots—Jenna just hoped she didn't look completely silly. The horse was already bridled and saddled, standing in the yard. A stable boy was standing beside the horse, holding the reins in one hand.

"It'll be fine, Jenna," Dad said. "Trust me."

"I trust you," Jenna said. "I do, it's just that he looks awfully big."

"There's nothing to be afraid of, miss," the stable boy said. "Jasper here is a gentle soul-he wouldn't hurt nobody. Want me to introduce you?"

"Introduce?" Jenna repeated, looking up at Jasper. The stable boy motioned her closer but her feet didn't want to move. She could feel her heart thumping loudly in her chest.

"It's okay, Simon," Dad said. "I'll take it from here."

"All right, Mr. Stetson," Simon said. "Just let me know if you need anything."

"Jenna?" Dad's face was in front of her. "It's okay, munchkin-just breathe slowly in and out." As Jenna breathed she could feel her pulse beginning to slow.

"I'm sorry," she told Dad. "I don't know what I'm so nervous about."

"You're fine," Dad led her over to the horse. "Jasper, this is Jenna."

Jenna looked up into the horse's dark eyes. "Hi Jasper," she said.

"Good. Now put out your hand," Dad told her. Jenna did, feeling Jasper's warm breath against her palm as the horse sniffed her.

"It's not so bad, is it?" Dad said.

"No, it's nice." Reaching her hand up, Jenna began to stroke Jasper's soft muzzle.

"Here," Reaching into his pocket, Dad pulled out some sugar cubes. "Let him have a couple of these.

"He won't bite me by mistake, will he?" Jenna said.

"No, you're fine," Dad said. "Just put them in your palm— keep your palm flat." Jenna did. She watched, slightly apprehensive, as the horse took the treats from her hand, sucking them into his mouth. She kept stroking the bridle with her other hand, taking a tiny step back as Jasper blew on her face and rubbed against her hair.

"It's okay," Dad said. "That's just his way of saying hello."

"He is a nice horse," Jenna said.

"Yes he is," Dad said. "Want to try riding him a little?"

"We're not going to gallop or anything are we?" Jenna said.

"No," Dad said. "Today we're just going to walk around the yard a little bit. Remember, you always want to mount a horse from the left side-the side we're on now-just let me adjust the girth a little. I'll hold the reins and keep his head steady-we don't want him to start walking before you get on."

"Good idea," Jenna said.

"Okay," Dad said. "Now grab that bump at the top of the saddle with your left hand—this stirrup with your right hand and put your left foot in the stirrup."

"Like this?" Jenna said.

"Yeah that's good," Dad said, adjusting her foot slightly. "Now grab the cantle-that's the rear part of the saddle— with your right hand and push up with your left foot and swing yourself up and over. Don't worry, I'll be right here. I won't let you fall."

It sounded complicated, but Jenna did what he told her. For a minute the ground swirled dizzily below her, she could feel Dad trying to hold her steady and for one minute Jenna was sure she'd fall but she stayed on. Dad adjusted the stirrups.

"We're just going to walk for a little bit," he said. "What I need you to do is keep your legs and shoulders back, your heels down, toes pointing straight forward and your head up. But don't tense up—just relax."

"I'm trying," Jenna said.

"I know," Dad said. "Now to get the horse going you need to squeeze with both legs—that's very good." The horse started a gentle walk.

"This is fun," Jenna said.

"I hoped it would be," Dad said. "I always meant to teach you to ride before, Jenna—I guess there was just never enough time."

"Well Mom's allergic," Jenna said. "And I guess there's been spy stuff too, right?"

"Yes," Dad said. "There's always spy stuff." They rode around in silence for a few minutes.

At first Jenna felt like it was hard to keep her balance, but if she pushed down on the stirrups with her feet she found that she didn't slide around quite so much. Wait until Lisa heard about this, Jenna thought—wondering if Lisa was even still speaking to her. She'd been kind of avoiding Lisa lately, Jenna thought to herself. Mostly because there was so much on her mind and so little that she was allowed to tell anyone. And then there were the nightmares and other things that most normal kids didn't have—part of Jenna worried that Lisa might not understand, or even worse, she might look at Jenna as some sort of freak. Dr. Pfaff told her that friends would help her to get better, but actually talking with them these days or making new friends was a lot easier said than done.

"Jenna?" Dad said, his voice breaking her out of her reverie. "I think maybe you and I should have a little talk."

"A little talk about what?" Jenna said.

"About boys," Dad said. "I know that you kissed a boy before—"

"Only once," Jenna said.

"Once," Dad said. " That's good. But you're still very young, Jenna, and you don't know what boys are actually like."

"Dad if this is about that guy Geoff," Jenna said. "We're not going somewhere alone. It's with a group—not a date or something."

"Yeah, I know that," Dad said. "But you see I know what boys are like because I used to be a boy myself and they get certain-um-feelings sometimes."

"Feelings?" Jenna said. "What kind of feelings?"

"Ah—" Dad ran one hand through his hair. "Maybe feelings isn't the right word," Dad said. "Boys get urges and sometimes they—well they might try to pressure or manipulate girls to go along with them."

"Don't girls get urges too?" Jenna said.

"Well—" Dad ran his hand through his hair again. Jenna could see that the back of his neck was turning a bright red. "Sometimes, I guess—though I really don't know much about that. Look what I want to say is just be careful. You don't want to get hurt because –well—"

"It's okay, dad," Jenna said. "Really. Mom had the talk with me a few months ago."

"She did?" Dad said, looking back at Jenna with obvious relief written all over his expression.

"Yes," Jenna said. "So you don't have to worry, okay? Nothing is going to happen."

"Good," Dad said.

"I mean Geoff is cute," Jenna said. "But we've only just met and there's not enough time for anything like that—I mean I've known Paul Davidson back home for over a year but I've only known Geoff for a day and even though he's really handsome and has gorgeous eyes and a cute accent I don't think—"

"Jenna?"

"Yes?"

"What do you say we go back to the house and get some lunch?"

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vacation-Part Four **

**Thursday, August 29, 2002**

**Hard Rock Cafe**

**7:00 PM **

"Who would've guessed that tonight would be biker night?" Lee said, keeping a tight hold of Jenna's hand as they maneuvered their way through the leather-jacketed crowd. He had to raise his voice to be heard over the noise of the people and the music. The table where the waitress had seated them was close to the bar—a nearby video screen showed what looked like a robot , walking through snow.

"Oh it's all right," Amanda said. "Just a little noisy, that's all."

"Anything to drink?" the waitress asked, handing them each a menu which said 'Eats' on the cover.

"Well I'll have a glass of water," Amanda said. "Jenna?"

"I'll have a Sprite," Jenna said.

"And I'll have some coffee," Lee said, looking at the menu. "Also I think we'll have some potato skins to start with."

"I'll get those for you straight away, sir." the waitress said.

"We were lucky to get this table," Amanda said, looking around.

"We'll be even luckier if our eardrums survive the night," Lee joked. He noticed that Jenna's eyes were closed, her forehead resting against one hand. "You okay, munchkin?"

"I'm fine," Jenna said, looking up. "Just a little tired I guess. It's been a long day."

"Did you have fun, sweetheart?" Amanda asked.

"Jenna nodded. "I liked the London Eye the best. I thought I'd be scared of the heights, but it was fun. The Aquarium was cool too—we did so much stuff that I'm not sure I'll remember it all."

"Well that's why we took all those photos." Lee took the coffee that the waitress handed him.

"Your potato skins will be out in one moment," the waitress said.

Lee looked over at Jenna, who was sipping her Sprite from the straw, her eyes fastened to the video screen in the far corner. Lee recognized the song now—it was Badly Drawn Boy's 'Silent Sigh'—a song that Jenna liked to listen to on her CD player at home.

"Jenna, maybe you want to take it easy tomorrow," he said. "You know, stay around the house. I'm sure there's a lot to do without going out."

"Lee," Amanda gave him a warning glance.

"No—I'll be okay as long as I get some sleep," Jenna said. "Just as long as—"

"As long as what?" Lee asked. His daughter looked at him, biting down hard on her lower lip.

"I just—" Jenna said. "I don't want to do anything that'll make you upset at me. I mean, if going out with Geoff and his friends is going to bother you then I don't have to go."

"Oh Jenna," Lee said. "I'm not going to be upset with you. I think that you going out with friends is great."

"But you don't like Geoffrey though," Jenna said. "Do you?"

"Well I—" Lee struggled to find the right words. "It's not so much that I don't like him. Just that I don't know him."

"Sweetheart if your dad is a little bit overprotective it's only because he loves you," Amanda said. "He wants you to be safe."

"I know," Jenna said. "And because boys have urges."

"Urges?" Amanda looked at Lee, raising her eyebrows.

"I—ah—" Luckily Lee was saved from having to explain any further when the waitress returned to their table with the potato skins.

**Friday, August 30, 2002**

**Farnsworth Manor, Hampstead Heath**

**10:30 AM **

"Absolutely not."

"Francine, come on—it's just a little favor. What harm could it do just to run his name through The Agency's computer?"

"I am not going to run a background check on a teenage boy, Lee. The whole idea is ridiculous."

"What's so ridiculous about it?"

"Well in the first place there won't be anything in a fourteen-year-old's background to justify it," Francine said. "And secondly, Jenna would be mortified if she ever found out. You wouldn't understand, but I remember what it's like to be a teenage girl."

"And I remember what it's like to be a teenage boy," Lee picked up his coffee from the kitchen counter, taking a small sip of the bitter liquid. "That's exactly why I'd like this guy to be checked out before I allow Jenna within a hundred yards of him."

"Yeah—I can just picture you as a teenager," Francine sounded faintly amused. "No wonder you're so worried about Jenna."

"So you'll do it then?"

"Afraid not," Francine said. "You'll just have to do what every father has done since the beginning of time—sit at home, worry and trust that you've taught Jenna the right things. Goodbye, Scarecrow."

"Francine!" But all Lee heard was a click and a dial tone. With a hiss of frustration Lee hung up the phone.

A part of the kitchen wall suddenly opened and Jenna appeared.

"Hey dad," she said. "Mom was just wondering where you were. Were you on the phone just now? I thought I heard voices."

"Tell Mom I'll be there in a second," Lee said, neatly sidestepping the question. "Jenna how did you—"

"It's a secret passage," Jenna said. "Lord Farnsworth—I mean Uncle Charles—he was showing some of them to me early this morning. He said they might've even been used for spies a long time ago. Isn't that cool?"

"It's very cool," Lee agreed, looking at his daughter. Jenna was dressed in a pale pink shirt with tan capri pants and sandals. Delicate silver earrings, the ones that she'd gotten from Francine on her twelfth birthday, swung from her ears. And her face—

"Do I look all right?" Jenna asked, pushing her hair back behind her ears.

"You look fine," Lee said. "I'm just not sure that makeup is necessary."

"It's just some lip-gloss and a little blush," Jenna said. "Mom helped me put it on. I mean, I know he's not going to be here to pick me up until 12:30 but I just wanted to be ready in advance."

"I understand," Lee said. "And you do look very nice, it's just—" he tried to think of the right words to say as he looked at her. It wasn't just the makeup—he realized—for the first time in weeks Jenna actually looked happy. The last thing Lee wanted to do was take that away from her.

"Dad?" Jenna said. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing," Lee said. "Just promise me that you'll be careful."

Jenna gave him a hug. "I promise," she said. "Are you coming with me? Everybody's in the conservatory."

"I'll be there in a minute, munchkin," Lee said. "I just have something to take care of first."

"Okay."

Jenna pressed a tile, causing a door to swing open. It silently closed behind her as she disappeared into the secret passage.

Trust that you've taught Jenna the right things—that was what Francine had told him, Lee thought. The trouble was, Jenna wasn't the one that Lee had a problem trusting.

**12:30 PM**

"Hello there."

The man's voice startled Geoff. He turned around to see Mr. Stetson, Jenna's father. The older man was standing near the front door, looking at him, a little smile on his face.

"Have you come to pick up Jenna?" Mr. Stetson said.

"That's right," Geoff said. The man walked slowly closer. There was nothing overtly frightening about Jenna's dad, Geoff thought, but he could feel his heart beating faster and his mouth felt like a desert. Mr. Stetson's smile widened.

"Where were you two planning on going?"

"Just—uh— just to the Trocadero," Geoff stammered. "Me and a few mates."

"And when will you be back?"

"Around six o'clock or so."

"If I were you I'd make it six exactly." Mr. Stetson crossed his arms. "How many mates are we talking about?"

"Probably four others."

"Boys and girls?"

"Two of each. They'll be waiting for us at the tube station—I should—" Geoff tried to go in through the front door but Mr. Stetson blocked his path.

"Jenna is very special to her mother and me," Mr. Stetson said. "So if you don't get her back on time or she's unhappy or upset about anything at all I'm not going to be very happy. Is that understood, Geoffrey?"

"Perfectly," Geoff nodded, flinching a little as Mr. Stetson clapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm glad we had this little talk," he said.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vacation-Part Five**

**Friday, August 30, 2002**

**Farnsworth Manor**

**12:40 PM **

"Have a good time, sweetheart," Amanda gave Jenna a hug.

"We will," Jenna said. "Bye mom."

"Goodbye Mrs. Stetson—um—Mr. Stetson," Geoff said. Lee just nodded.

"I'll have her home by six," Geoff said.

"Oh there's no rush," Emily said.

Geoff looked at Lee. "I'll have her home by six," he repeated. Jenna looked from Lee to Geoff, a bemused expression on her face. .

"Six is fine with me," Jenna said. Lee nodded again.

"Well anyway, I hope that both of you have a lovely time," Emily gave Jenna a kiss on the cheek and shook Geoff's hand.

The front door closed. Amanda looked at Lee.

"Mind telling me what that was all about?"

"I'll just go— and see about the tea," Emily gave Lee a pointed glance. "Let you two have a little talk."

"Amanda, I don't know what you're talking about." Lee said once Emily had gone.

"Don't give me that, Lee—Geoff was looking at you like he was scared to death. What exactly did you say to him?"

"I didn't say anything," Lee said. Amanda said nothing and finally Lee sighed. "Okay, I may have had a little talk with him."

"And you talked to Francine, didn't you?" Amanda said. "About a background check? Don't try to tell me you didn't because she called back."

. "Maybe I did," Lee said. "Francine wasn't supposed to say anything."

Amanda sighed. "Oh, Lee."

"But it's only because I care about Jenna."

Amanda crossed her arms. "And just what exactly did you say to Geoffrey?"

"Only that he better have her back by six," Lee said. "—and that she better have a good time."

"What were you planning on doing if they weren't back on time?" Amanda said. "Were you going to sit on the front porch with a rifle? Don't you think that's just a little drastic?"

"Amanda she's only thirteen."

"She's growing up," Amanda told him. "I know you don't want to see that, but she is. At some point you'll have to trust her."

"It's not her that I don't trust," Lee said. "It's him. I know teenage boys, Amanda. I used to be one, for God's sake. I know what's on their minds."

"And just what is that," Amanda raised an eyebrow. "Urges?"

"Possibly," Lee said. "Okay, yes. Look all I want to do is protect her. What do you expect me to do?"

Amanda shook her head. "I don't know. What I do know is that when Jenna gets back you two are going to have a long talk about all this. Is that clear?"

**Funland, Trocadero **

**1:35 PM **

"Here we go then," Geoff said, pointing to the escalator. Jenna looked up at the electronic sign above the blue glowing rings that circled the escalator-giving it a very futuristic appearance.

"Funland?" she said.

Geoff nodded. "Trust me, it's brilliant. There are loads of video games, virtual reality—all kinds of stuff."

"I'm not very good at video games," Jenna held onto the railing with one hand as they went up. A couple of Japanese tourists, wearing their backpacks on their fronts and apparently not willing to wait, ran up the left side of the escalator, chattering excitedly all the way.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" Simon said.

Jenna took a deep breath, fighting to keep her cool. She'd had a dull ache in her forehead ever since meeting Simon at Hampstead Tube Station, and it was getting worse. The rest of Geoff's friends—mates-- seemed pretty nice; Tim and his girlfriend Sophie and Sophie's friend Daisy, called 'Daze' for short—but Simon—Jenna swore to herself that if this guy said one more thing about Americans or tourists, she would—actually she didn't know what she would do, but something.

"Well I'm not very good at video games either," Sophie told her. "But Tim here is brilliant and Daze here is all right."

"Only because I have little brothers," Daze pushed a lock of dark hair behind her ears.

They came off the escalator and Jenna stopped for a moment, staring at the rows of games that seemed to her to stretch for a mile at least. Blue and pink neon lights seemed to be everywhere, making everything seem almost like part of another world

"Bet you've never seen a place like this in America, have you?" Simon's nasal voice broke into her reverie.

"No," Jenna said. "I never have."

Simon snorted. "Thought not."

"Yeah, well Simon only sees this place when his mummy lets him out of the house," Tim gave Jenna a sideways wink and grin. Jenna smiled.

"What would you like to do?" Geoff asked her. "It's your day, Jenna."

"Well—" Jenna pointed at the sign that said 'Bowling'. "We could do that."

"Bowling?" Simon said. "That's crap. We're not in primary school, after all. What's next, the dodgems?"

"Leave it out, Simon," Geoff said. "If she wants to go bowling, we can go bowling."

"Now this is what Jenna really wants to do," Simon led them over to a game on the right side of the escalator. The game looked like a large screen mounted on two platforms-each platform had what looked like buttons on it; red, blue and a yellow button in the center. The platforms each had a red glowing rail on the back.

"What is it?" Jenna asked.

"You must be joking. Haven't you ever heard of Pump it Up?" Simon said.

"It's a dance game," Geoff said. "You just watch the screen and move your feet to whichever buttons appear on the screen. I can teach you if you like."

"Jenna's probably afraid to learn," Simon said. "Maybe we should find some playschool games for her."

"I'll do it," Jenna said. She let Geoff lead her up to the platform. The red and blue buttons on the floor were actually arrows, she realized. He put three coins in the slot and pushed some buttons.

"We'll start out simple," he said. "We'll pick a one-star song and play together on battle mode. Just watch the screen and try to move your feet to the arrows on the screen.

"Okay," Jenna said. The music began and she started dancing. It was hard at first, but it steadily got easier—she even found herself getting into the beat of the song.

"Wow," Geoff said breathlessly as the song ended. "You're good, Jenna. You know you got a B? My very first try I got a D."

"Well I was my school dance team—" Jenna started to say when a pair of arms encircled her waist from behind, lifting her off the platform. A scream ripped from her throat and Jenna struggled, trying to break free. She hit the floor hard, her left knee banging painfully against the tiles. Simon stood over her, a contemptuous smirk on his features.

"Give someone else a chance, would you?" he said.

There was dead silence—even people walking by had stopped to stare. Jenna could feel tears in her eyes—she stared hard at the ground, not willing to look at anyone

"Jenna?" Geoff said.

Jenna tried to stand but her legs were shaking too badly. Geoff knelt beside her.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

"I—" Jenna tried to speak but her mouth didn't seem to want to cooperate. She let Sophie and Daze help her to a standing position.

"I think that Simon here owes someone an apology," Tim said.

"I don't owe anyone here anything," Simon said. "It was just a bit of fun—she doesn't have to be such a spaz about it."

There was dead silence for a moment. Geoff walked over to Simon, standing nose to nose with the other boy.

"Leave," Geoff said.

Simon laughed disbelievingly. "Do what?"

"You heard." Geoff said.

Simon stared at him for a long moment. "Fine," he said finally. "I was fed up with you lot anyway." When he left Geoff turned to Jenna.

"Are you all right?" he asked her again.

"Yes," Jenna said. "I'm sorry—I guess I really made an idiot out of myself. It's just when he grabbed me from behind I guess I—" she stopped, knowing that there were things she couldn't tell him. "I kind of panicked," she finished lamely.

"Yeah well what he did was out of order," Geoff said. "Hey, do you like milkshakes? I know this little café on All Saints Road that makes great milkshakes—we could all go."

"I love milkshakes," Jenna said. Geoff smiled at her, an infectious smile that made her smile back.

"Great," he said.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vacation-Part Six**

**Friday, August 30, 2002**

**5:30 PM **

"Was it something I said?"

Geoff's voice shook Jenna out of her reverie. She stared at him. "What?"

"You've just been so quiet since we left the café." Geoff said as they left Hampstead Tube Station and headed down Flask Walk, neatly avoiding a group of children who zipped past them on scooters. The evening was still humid but cooler—a breeze blew Jenna's bangs off her forehead.

"I'm fine," Jenna said. "Really I am."

"You sure?"

"Sure," Jenna said. "I'm sorry, Geoff—I know I'm not very good company right now."

"No worries mate," Geoff affected an exaggerated Australian accent that made Jenna smile. "Jenna—we haven't known each other a long time but if there's anything you want to talk about I can be a good listener."

Jenna sighed. "It's complicated," she said. "I guess mainly I'm embarrassed."

"About what?"

"That I freaked out so much when Simon grabbed me from behind," Jenna said.

"Yeah well Simon was being a pillock."

"What's a pillock?" Jenna asked.

"Another word for an idiot."

"Well I won't argue with that," Jenna tried to think of the right words to say. "But most people wouldn't have been so frightened. It's just being grabbed from behind like that was—I kind of panicked."

"It must have brought back bad memories." Geoff said.

"Yeah," Jenna said. "I guess you could say-" She stopped walking and looked at him. "Wait a minute—how did you know that?"

Geoff wouldn't meet her eyes. "How did I know what?"

"About bad memories. How did you know I had bad memories?"

"Well everyone has some, don't they?"

"I don't believe you," Jenna said.

"All right," Geoff said. "I knew that you were that girl—that kidnapped girl."

Jenna's face burned. Her hands shook—she clenched them tightly, fighting to keep control.

"That kidnapped girl?" Somehow she managed to repeat the words calmly. "Someone told you that?"

"No one told me," Geoff said. "Not even Emily. But when I saw you—I guess you wouldn't know it but you made the news over here—your picture was all over the place back when it happened. Some of my mates even teased me about meeting a celebrity."

"A celebrity?" Jenna said. "Was that why you wanted to go out with me?"

"Of course not," Geoff said. "When Emily said that she had a niece coming to England I didn't even know it was you. But you seemed like a nice person—just maybe someone who had been through a lot of stuff and needed help—and I thought that maybe I could be—"

"You thought maybe you could what?" Jenna's voice rose. People stopped to stare—she knew she was causing a scene but at the moment she didn't really care. "That you could help me? You felt sorry for the poor little kidnapped girl?"

"No," Geoff ran both hands through his hair. "Look, I'm saying the completely wrong things here. If you'd just listen—"

"No, you listen," Jenna said. "I am not a celebrity. What happened to me was frightening. It was horrible."

"I understand—"

"—but you don't," Jenna said. "You couldn't. He hurt me Geoff, and he wanted to—I didn't think I was ever going to see my home or family again—I was so scared." Tears stung her eyes as she spoke—she wiped them away angrily. "All I want is to be normal again. I don't want to be famous, and I certainly don't want anybody's pity."

"I'm sorry," Geoff said. "I guess I didn't think."

"I just want to go back," Jenna said. She couldn't bring herself to look at him anymore. "Please just take me back to the house."

**SMK SMK SMK SMK **

**5:50 PM **

"Lee would you stop staring out that window?" Amanda came up from behind and wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. "I'm sure Jenna will be home soon."

"She'd better be," Lee said, "I told him six o'clock, Amanda. If that Geoffrey kid keeps her out until all hours I'll—"

"You'll what?" Amanda said.

"I don't know yet," Lee said. "But something."

Amanda sighed. "Lee I know you're only acting like this because you love her, but you need to relax. If you're like this now, what are you going to be like when she's sixteen and actually starts going out on real dates?"

"Amanda that's not for some years yet—"

"She's nearly fourteen," Amanda said. "Sixteen will be here before you know it."

"I don't want to think about that right now," Lee said—'or ever' he silently added. He looked down at his watch and then out the window. 5:52 PM and still no sign. Where the hell were they?

"Is he still watching the clock, Amanda?" Emily said.

"Emily if you would just please—" Lee began. Suddenly the front doorbell rang. "About time," he muttered. He opened the front door. Geoffrey and Jenna stood there—and Jenna—Lee stared at his daughter, taking in her flushed cheeks and red-rimmed eyes.

"Sweetheart?" Amanda said.

"Jenna what's wrong?" Emily asked.

Jenna said nothing in reply—pushing past everyone she ran through the foyer and disappearing up the front staircase, her feet pounding the floorboards as she ran. Lee turned to Geoffrey, his voice filled with quiet wrath.

"Just what did you do to her?"

"Nothing, Mr. Stetson," Geoffrey said. "We just had a discussion and I guess she got a little upset."

Lee was tempted to grab this kid by the front of his shirt and shake the information out of him. "Oh yeah? What kind of discussion, exactly?"

"Lee," Amanda said. "I think that Jenna probably needs you more right now, don't you?"

"Mr. Stetson please tell Jenna that I didn't mean to upset her," Geoffrey said. "I'm really sorry."

"Just go," Lee told him. Geoffrey's shoulders slumped and he turned around, walking back down the front path.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK **

Jenna was curled up on the bed, her back turned to him as Lee entered the bedroom.

"Please leave," she said without turning around. "I just want to be by myself." Instead of leaving Lee sat on the edge of the bed. "Please?" Jenna said.

"Tell me what's wrong, munchkin," Lee said. "Did Geoffrey—"

"It wasn't really Geoff," Jenna said. "He's fine—he's normal. It's me who's all screwed up."

"All screwed up?" Lee asked. More silence. "I can't help you if you won't talk to me."

Jenna's voice was muffled sounding. "You can't help me anyway—no one can."

"What happened?" Lee said. "Jenna at least look at me."

Slowly Jenna turned around. Tears spilled slowly down her cheeks, her dark eyes filled with such pain that Lee hurt just to look at her. He wrapped his arms around his daughter, pulling her close.

"Everything was fine at first," Jenna said. The words spilled out in a rush, punctuated by gulps and sniffles. "Geoff's friends were nice, too—well except maybe for Simon but I was trying to ignore him. Geoff and I were playing this dancing game and I did really well too and then—then—"

"Then what?"

"Simon—he grabbed me from behind and lifted me off the ground." Jenna said. "And I guess I kind of panicked because the next thing I knew I was on the floor and he was laughing at me, calling me a spaz. Geoffrey made Simon leave but I felt more like it was my fault—"

Lee felt a surge of fury running through him. If he ever got his hands on this Simon kid— "It was not your fault ," he told her. "No one has the right to touch or grab you in a way that makes you afraid or uncomfortable—period."

"No—I guess not," Jenna said.

"What happened next?"

"Well next we went to this café on All Saint's Road in Notting Hill –called Ma's café but it looks like a metal trailer or something. Anyway, we had some milkshakes."

"Sounds nice," Lee said.

"It was," Jenna said. "But then Geoff was walking me home and he mentioned—he said that he'd seen me on the news when I was kidnapped—he said something about me being a celebrity."

"And what did you say?" Lee asked.

Jenna took a deep breath. "I really told him off," she said. "He didn't really deserve all that either and now—if he never wants to speak to me again I won't blame him."

Lee smoothed his daughter's hair, thinking of the look on Geoffrey's face. "Oh I think he'll want to speak to you again."

"I thought you'd be happy about Geoff," Jenna said.

"Why did you think I'd be happy?"

"Well you didn't really like him, did you?" Jenna pulled away suddenly, wiping her face with the back of her hand. "And you weren't exactly crazy about me going out with him."

"Yeah," Lee ran one hand through his hair. "Look, I know I might seem a little overprotective when it comes to boys, munchkin. But if I am it's only because I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt."

"Dad I know that."

"And I don't dislike Geoff," Lee said. "I'll admit I wasn't exactly crazy about him, but I'm glad that he stood up to Simon and defended you. And also—" he couldn't believe he was actually saying this "—I think that if you give it time he'll definitely want to see you again."

"Maybe," Jenna said, "But if I'd been normal none of this would've happened."

"What exactly do you mean by normal?"

"I mean normal," Jenna looked down at the bedspread "Someone who doesn't have flashbacks or nightmares. Normal people who don't freak out when someone grabs or touches then."

"Now you listen to me," Lee put his finger under her chin, forcing her gaze to meet his own. "Most people haven't been through what you've been through and I'm not sure they'd cope with it as well as you have. Don't sell yourself short—you're a lot stronger than you know."

"I wish I felt stronger." Jenna said.

"You will," Lee said. "I promise you that."

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vacation—Part Seven **

**Farnsworth Manor**

**Saturday, August 31, 2002**

**12:30 AM**

_*~~~*_

_The smell of damp earth assaulted Jenna's nostrils—the coldness seeped through the sweater and jeans she wore and seemed to go right through to her bones. Her arms had grown completely numb from being tied underneath her-not that it really mattered at this point. Frozen tears seeped out of the corners of Jenna's eyes and ran down her face. Her chest convulsed with pain as she fought to breathe, the duct tape making a sound as it was being sucked in and out of her mouth. The burning in her ribcage was so bad that Jenna was afraid she might pass out. She had tried so hard to be brave, not to show him any fear or pain, but now all the bravado had been stripped away and she finally knew. _

_All that was left at the end was panic. _

_The dark figure loomed over Jenna, silently watching her struggles. _

_"You're not going to get away from me—not this time," Gary Johnston crouched beside her trembling form, his knife gleaming dully in the darkness. Slowly he traced the side of her face with the knife. "But I suppose you know that already." Jenna closed her eyes as the knife traced lower, towards her throat—_

_*~~~*_

"No!"

Jenna sat up in bed. She looked around the dimly-lit room, not sure where she was for a moment—but then she remembered. Her breathing began to slow, the comforting normality a stark contrast to the nightmarish images still inside her head. Jenna wiped at her damp eyes with back of one still-trembling hand. Her nightshirt was equally damp—the cloth sticking to her skin.

'It wasn't real,' she thought to herself 'It didn't happen that way'. But in the dream it had felt so real. Absently Jenna rubbed at her wrists, half-expecting to still see rope burns there.

Her eyes fell on the bedside clock. Half-past twelve in the morning. Part of her felt like waking her mom or dad but she knew that she really shouldn't do that—they needed their sleep. For Jenna, however, sleep would be impossible. She climbed out of the giant four-poster bed, pulling on her robe and sliding her feet into a pair of matching slippers. Quietly Jenna padded down the hallway, heading for the stairs.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK**.

Jenna could see a light coming from the kitchen. Nearing the doorway she could see Emily, sitting at the kitchen table, a coffee cup in front of her and her head bent over a stack of papers. Emily looked up and smiled as Jenna entered.

"Hello my dear," she said. "I didn't expect to see you up at this hour. Is everything all right?"

"I—I just couldn't sleep," Jenna said. "I hope I'm not disturbing you or anything."

"No not at all," Emily rose from the table and put her arm around Jenna's shoulders. "I was just going over some papers—nighttimes are quiet and I seem to find that the older I get the less sleep I need. Now you just sit down right here and I'll make you some cocoa—it's the best thing after a bad dream."

"That sounds nice," Jenna watched in silence for a few moments as Emily retrieved a mug and a tin of cocoa from the cupboard, poured milk into a saucepan and put it on the stove. The clock on the wall ticked steadily—it was a soothing sound. "How did you know I had a bad dream?"

"Well I couldn't have been a spy all these years if I wasn't observant," Emily said. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"Not really," Jenna said.

"Talking might help," Emily said.

"It was just a bad dream," Deciding the change the subject, Jenna looked at the stack of papers on the table. "Those papers—is that spy stuff?'

"No, nothing that exciting," Emily said as she placed two heaping spoonfuls of cocoa into the mug and stirred. "Just some of the household accounts. At my age I don't do as much of the 'spy stuff' as I used to, I'm afraid. Here you go."

Jenna wrapped her hands around the mug and took a sip, letting the warm liquid seep down her throat. "Thank you," she said.

"Does it interest you?" Emily asked as she sat back down across from Jenna. "The spy stuff?"

"I guess so," Jenna said. "Mostly I'm just getting used to the whole idea."

"So I would imagine," Emily said. "The circumstances under which you were told were hardly ideal."

"That's true," Jenna said. "I was so scared then—I really thought I was going to—it wasn't until after that I started thinking about it."

"I understand."

Jenna took another sip of cocoa. "Mom and Dad probably think I'm being a pest with all the questions I keep asking."

"Jenna I'm sure they think nothing of the sort," Emily said. "It must be hard not being able to talk to your friends about this."

"I don't talk to my friends very much right now anyway," Jenna thought back to Geoff again, the way she'd yelled at him. "The way I've been acting lately I probably don't deserve any friends."

"After all that's happened I'm sure your friends understand."

"What about Geoff?"

"I think Geoff will understand as well."

"That's what dad said," Jenna said. "It's just when Geoff—when he called me a celebrity I got really upset."

Emily nodded. "There was quite a lot of press coverage about you back then," she said. "Tabloid's talk shows. I didn't pay much attention at the time—too busy worrying about you."

"Yeah," Jenna thought back to her dream, a small shudder running through her body. "I was worried too."

"There must have been press coverage at home."

"Some," Jenna admitted. "But mostly we were left alone—I don't know for sure but I think the Agency must have had something to do with that. There was one man who kept bothering us, though. He wanted to make a movie or something—he even followed me and Francine to the mall."

"What happened?" Emily asked.

"Francine talked to him," Jenna said. "I'm not sure what she said but it must have been something pretty bad because his face turned completely white and he practically ran away—after that we never saw him again."

Emily laughed. "I know Francine—I can only imagine what she said."

"Me too," Jenna drained the last of her cocoa.

"I don't know if this helps or not, Jenna—but most of the press was actually complimentary," Emily said. "There was some rumor and speculation, but most of it was just about hoping that you'd come home safely."

"I guess," Jenna said. "It's just feels weird to think of total strangers thinking or worrying about me—I don't want to be famous for being a victim."

"Is that how you really see yourself?" Emily said. "As a victim?"

"It's what I was," Jenna said.

"No, you were a very brave girl," Emily said. "You tried to escape, stole his cell phone to contact your parents, stabbed him with a fork—I'm not too sure that many other girls in your position would have done as well. And then on top of all that you testified against him."

"Yeah," Jenna's leg gave a little twinge, reminding her of Dennis Johnston and the price she'd paid for that testimony. She still didn't remember much about what had happened with him in that hospital storage room, but maybe that was a blessing in disguise. "Dad told me that I'm stronger than I know."

"Your father is right."

Jenna took a deep breath "I've never thought of myself as brave," she said. "Most of the time all I feel is terrified."

Reaching over, Emily took her hand, giving it a small squeeze. "I think you'll find that most brave people do."

"And this last time?" Jenna said. "How brave was I then?"

"This last time you were caught in the middle of events that you didn't have the knowledge to understand." Emily said. "I think your father mostly blames himself for that."

"Maybe," Jenna said.

"Things will get better," Emily gave her hand another small squeeze. "I promise."

Jenna smiled. She couldn't think of anything to say in reply and for what seemed like a few moments they sat in companionable silence. Jenna covered a yawn with her hand, resting her head on her forehead, thinking that she would only close her eyes for a couple of seconds—

The next thing she knew, Emily was leading her upstairs.

"—some rest, sweetheart," Emily was telling her as she removed Jenna's slippers and lowered her into the bed, tucking her in. "I have a nice day planned for all of us tomorrow."

"—the light on?" Jenna asked.

"Yes the light's on," Emily said. Jenna felt a light kiss on her forehead. She thought that maybe Emily might have said something else, but by that time she was already asleep.

**TBC **


	8. Chapter 8

**Vacation Part Eight**

**Farnsworth Manor **

**Saturday, August 31, 2002**

**9:30 AM**

"So, you're not mad at me, then?" Geoff said.

"No—Actually I was more worried that you were mad at me," Jenna looked over at him as they walked across the back garden. "Yesterday I kind of overreacted."

"Well you had every right," Geoff said. "I was being an idiot—I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Jenna said. Geoff smiled at her and she looked down at her feet, feeling heat flooding her cheeks—even spreading to the tips of her ears.

"I'm surprised your dad even let me talk to you," Geoff said. "When I brought you home last night he looked like he wanted to tear my head off."

"Yeah, well he's a little overprotective," Jenna said.

"A little overprotective?" Geoff's tone was incredulous. Jenna laughed.

"Okay, a lot overprotective," she said. "But when I explained what happened he cooled down."

"I understand," Geoff said. "My dad's the same way with my big sister—no one's ever good enough for his princess. When she went on her first proper date my mum had to stop him from following her."

"Yeah," Jenna said. "I think my dad will probably be the same way."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with us today," Geoff said. "The whole crowd really loved meeting you— and Simon's been barred."

"Good to hear," Jenna said. "I can't today, though—we're all going shopping and then out to tea at Claridges."

Geoff whistled. "Posh— but I guess when Emily is your family—is that why you're all dressed up?"

"Pretty much," Jenna said.

"Well you look very smart—that means nicely dressed."

"Thanks." Jenna was quite confident that if she stared any harder at her shoes they were probably going to catch fire.

"Is tomorrow all right, then?"

She looked up at him. "All right for what?"

"You can go out with us tomorrow, yeah?" Geoff said. "I mean, if you don't have other plans."

"Sure," Jenna said. "I mean I'll let you know if I do have any other plans—I don't think that I do but I'll let you know."

'Stop babbling, Jenna', she told herself sternly.

Geoff grinned. "Brill," he said. "Catch you tomorrow then."

"Catch you tomorrow," Jenna repeated.

**TopShop **

**Oxford Street**

**11:45 AM**

"Personally, I like it," Emily said. "But the decision is yours, Jenna. What do you think?"

Jenna looked at the silky sky blue top, biting her lip. "I don't know." It was different than anything else she owned or had bought in here so far—not exactly racy or anything, just fancier and more sophisticated somehow. "Mom?"

"I agree with Emily," Mom said. "And it would look very nice with jeans or slacks—even a skirt. It's your decision, though. "

"Dad?"

Dad was sitting in a nearby chair—he looked up from the paper he'd been reading. For a moment or two he just stared, not saying anything.

"I think it's a very nice top." He said finally.

"You're just saying that," Jenna said.

"Munchkin, I'm not just saying that," Dad said. "It's— well it's a little bit older—but it is a nice top. Do you want it?"

Jenna held the hanger at arm's length as she studied the top. She nodded. Dad smiled.

"Well then I think that you should get it."

Jenna looked at the price tag. "It is kind of expensive, though."

"Well you let me worry about that," Emily said as she plucked the blouse from Jenna's hands. "It's not very often that I get a chance to spoil my favorite niece."

As they took the purchases up to the register Jenna noticed a tall man in a brown jacket, peering through the window. His eyes fell on her briefly—the expression on his face was strange—almost like he knew her. Jenna shivered.

"I'll take care of this," Emily handed the man behind the register her credit card. The man at the front window seemed to be frozen, watching intently.

"Jenna?" Her mom touched her shoulder. Jenna looked up to see her parents, their faces filled with concern.

"Are you okay, munchkin?" Dad asked.

"What?" Jenna looked back over at the window. The man was gone now.

"I'm fine," she said. "Just my imagination running away with me, I guess."

"You sure?" Dad said.

Jenna made herself smile. "I'm sure."

**SMK SMK SMK SMK **

"Thanks, Dad," Jenna said as they left the shop, their arms full of bags. She didn't see that man in the brown coat anywhere around—it really must have been all in her head. Emily lifted her arm to hail a cab.

"What am I being thanked for?" Dad asked.

"For doing all of this today," Jenna said. "I know that shopping and tea probably isn't your favorite thing."

"I get to spend the day in the company of my three favorite ladies," Dad told her. He smiled at Emily and took Mom's hand in his. "Trust me, Jenna—that is my favorite thing."

A cab pulled up to the curb. It was funny—Jenna had always thought that all the London cabs were black, but this one was painted in rainbows. They got inside, putting their bags on the floor. Jenna sat on one side, Emily, Dad and Mom were on the other.

"Where to?" the cabbie asked.

"Claridges," Emily said. The cab pulled away from the curb.

Looking briefly out the back window, Jenna saw another man get into a cab as well—a man in a brown coat. The same one? From this distance it was hard to tell.

'I am getting so paranoid,' Jenna thought.

"What did Geoff have to say?" Mom asked her.

"Mainly he just wanted to apologize," Jenna said. "But he did ask me to go out with his friends tomorrow—Simon won't be there this time."

"Thank goodness for that," Emily said. "What did you tell him?"

"Well I said yes," Jenna said. "But now I'm not so sure—What if something goes wrong again?"

"Sweetheart you can't think like that," Mom said. "I think you should go, you'll have a nice time." Dad said nothing. Jenna watched as a muscle in his jaw twitched slightly.

"Won't she, Lee?" Mom said.

"Yes," Dad said. "I'm sure you'll have a nice time." Mom squeezed Dad's hand. They were stopped in traffic again. Turning around in her seat she could see that the cab was still following them.

It was coincidence—it had to be. Just two cars going in the same direction, this was a popular street. Lots of cars were going in the same direction—that didn't necessarily mean they were following anyone. But something about it gave Jenna a funny feeling in her stomach. She thought back to the look in that man's face as he peered in through the shop window, the flash of recognition in his eyes—she turned suddenly back around in her seat, not wanting to look anymore. Jenna's heart raced and her hands clenched into fists—her nails dug into her palms.

"Jenna?" Dad was sitting on one side of her and Mom on the other side—Jenna couldn't even remember how they'd gotten there—hadn't they been sitting across from her just a second ago? She couldn't remember.

"Tell us what's wrong." Mom was rubbing Jenna's back as she spoke.

"Nothing's wrong," Jenna said.

"Nothing?" Dad repeated. "We've been calling your name for the past three minutes and you didn't even hear me. Something is going on—just tell us what it is."

"There was a man," Jenna said.

"What sort of a man?" Emily said.

"He was looking through the window when we were at TopShop," Jenna said. "And I don't know why exactly, but I got the feeling that he knew me."

"Go on," Dad said.

"Well I thought it was probably just my imagination," Jenna said. "But after we got into a cab I thought I saw him get into a cab too."

"You mean the cab right behind us?" Dad asked. "Are you sure it was the same man?"

"Maybe," Jenna said. "I'm not completely sure though—that's why I didn't want to say anything."

"I understand," Dad said. "But I want you to understand that we're here to help you."

"Sweetheart, what your dad is saying is that you don't ever have to deal with these fears all alone," Mom told her. "Even if you think they might be silly. All right?"

"All right," Jenna repeated. The cab came to a stop.

"Claridges," The cabbie said. They got out of the car and stepped onto the pavement while Emily paid the cabbie. Jenna looked up at a red brick building—there was a little balcony with manicured bushes hanging over the door; the metal letters in the balcony read 'Claridges'. Five flags hung down from the building above the balcony—Jenna recognized the French, British and even the American flag but not the other two. A doorman stood in the entranceway. His hands were behind his back. Jenna thought he looked sort of intimidating at first but when the doorman saw Emily he waved, his round face creasing into smiles.

"It's been a long time Alistair," Emily said as she stepped forward to greet the doorman. "How's the missus?"

"Doing very well," Alistair said. "How's Charles?"

"He's doing well," Emily said. "He had some business to take care of at home. I'd like to introduce my family—this is Lee and Amanda Stetson, and their daughter Jenna."

"Hello," Jenna said.

"Pleasure to meet you," Alistair shook her hand. "I have a daughter just your age. Have you ever been here before?" Jenna shook her head. "Well, you're in for a real treat, miss. If you and your Mum and Dad will just step right this way—"

"Jenna Stetson?" A man's voice called out her name. Without thinking Jenna turned around. The next thing she saw was a series of bright flashes, directly in her eyes—instinctively she threw up her hand to shield her face but by then it was too late.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Vacation Part Nine**

**Claridges**

**Saturday, August 31, 2002**

**12:35 PM**

"Hey!" Jenna heard her dad shout. She took her hand away from her eyes and watched as he grabbed the photographer and flattened him up against the wall, his arm against the man's throat. It was the same man from TopShop, Jenna realized. The same man who'd followed them--- she felt Mom's arms around her, holding her close.

"Just what did you think you were doing, creep?" Dad spoke from between gritted teeth and he shook the man slightly. "Huh?"

"Leave off!" the man protested. "I was only trying to get a photo."

"Yeah? Well not with this you aren't." Dad grabbed the man's digital camera and opened it, removing the memory card.

"You can't do that," the man said.

"I just did," Dad put the memory card in his jacket pocket. "From now on, you leave us alone—is that understood?"

"You can't do—" the man started to say again when Alistair stepped forward.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises, sir," he told the photographer.

The photographer's voice faltered. "You have no right."

"This is private property, sir," Alistair said. "I think you'll find that I have every right."

The photographer glared at them but said nothing else. Jenna watched silently as the man walked back onto the pavement and disappeared down the street.

"You all right, munchkin?" Dad's eyes were filled with concern.

Jenna nodded, even though her legs felt a little shaky. "Fine," she finally managed to say.

"I'm sorry that happened, sir." Alistair said. "It's not the first time we've had a problem with paparazzi."

Lee nodded, "I understand," he said. "Can we—"

Alistair pushed open the front doors. "The reading room is to your left," he said.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK **

'Tea', Jenna discovered, involved a lot more than just the drink itself. It involved a large plate of finger sandwiches with crusts cut off and blueberry scones with little pots of jam and something that Emily called 'clotted cream'—all in these pretty dishes with matching green-and white stripes. Jenna had never had clotted cream before but once she tried some she found that she really liked it, especially when it was mixed with jam and on a scone.

"Try this, Jenna" Emily put one of the sandwiches on her plate. "It's smoked salmon." Gingerly Jenna took a bite, expecting it to be slimy or something but the sandwich was actually pretty good. Reaching over, Jenna took a second sandwich.

"Would you like to order any more food?" the waiter asked them. Mom smiled and shook her head.

"No thank you," she said. "This is more than enough." The waiter nodded and left.

Jenna took a sip of her tea with milk and lemon and looked up at the chandelier which hung over their table and wondered who would come up with a design that resembled lots of golden colored glass snakes all twisted together. It was pretty, albeit in a bizarre sort of way. She glanced around at the other tables. Some of the people looked pretty ordinary, probably tourists but some of them were wearing clothes that you usually only saw on people in magazines.

"Are you looking forward to starting high school this year?" Emily's voice pulled Jenna out of her thoughts.

"I'm excited I guess—I mean, it's something new," Jenna said. "But I'm a little nervous too."

"That's understandable," Emily said. "But you'll have your friends with you at least."

Jenna nodded. "Lisa and I are going to try out for the JV dance team together, just like at Kenmore." Or at least she thought they still were. She made a mental note to ask for permission to call Lisa later on.

"Well that sounds like fun." Emily said.

"I think so," Jenna said. "As long as we both make it. Tryouts are the first week of school and we've hardly practiced at all"

"You'll be fine, sweetheart." Mom said. "Even if you don't make the first audition there's a second one in November."

"What about your other friend Christy?" Dad asked her. "Isn't she trying out?"

Jenna took another bite of her scone. "No she's not really into dancing," she said. "Besides, Christy's been acting a little strange lately."

"In what way?" Dad said.

"It's hard to describe," Jenna said. "She's just been kind of withdrawn—she doesn't really talk to people much anymore. And then when I ask her she says that nothing's wrong." She paused, taking another sip of her tea. "But I guess that I'm not really one to talk either. I mean, I haven't exactly been the most fun to be around these days."

"Jenna, don't be that way," Dad told her. "You are getting better, but it's going to take time. No one ever promised that it would be easy."

"I know," Jenna said.

"Look how you handled yourself outside just now," Dad said. "I mean you were frightened but you didn't fall apart, did you?"

"No, but it was scary," Jenna said. "But Emily told me that most brave people get scared."

Mom reached over and gave her hand a brief squeeze. "Emily's right."

**SMK SMK SMK SMK **

**9:30 PM**

"From England?" Lisa's tone was incredulous. "You're calling me from England? Why didn't you tell me you were going?"

Jenna was lying on the canopied bed, her feet propped up on the headboard. "I'm sorry, Lisa—it was kind of a last-minute thing."

"Only you, Jenna—only you would go to England at the last minute."

Jenna laughed. "Yeah, I know."

"So what time is it there? It's about 4:30 here."

"Five hours later."

"And your parents are letting you make the call? Wait a minute—you're not calling collect, are you? Because my mom would kill me."

"No, it's not collect," Jenna said. "I got permission. So how are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Lisa said. "Went school shopping today with my Mom. How about you?"

"The same."

"Yeah only you went shopping in London," Lisa said. "So what have you been doing over there? Did you go on the London Eye? I heard that was really cool."

"We did that," Jenna said. "You could see everything from way up high. And Dad taught me how to ride a horse and I went to the Hard Rock Café and the Trocadero. Oh, and I also met a cool guy and we went out together."

"You went on a date already?" Lisa sounded hurt. "I thought we were going to make our first date a double-date when we turned sixteen."

"Calm down. It wasn't a date—more like a group thing with all his mates."

"Mates?" Lisa said. "Now you're even talking like they do. So is he cute?"

"Very," Jenna said. "His name is Geoff and he's got black hair and blue eyes."

"Awesome," Lisa said. "Is this Geoff sexy? We already know he has a sexy accent."

"Sexy?" Jenna repeated. From the position she was in she could see her dad, upside-down and standing in her doorway. He tapped his watch and held up two fingers.

"Lisa I have to go in a sec," Jenna said, mindful of her Dad's proximity. "I wouldn't—um—say sexy—exactly, but he is cute."

"Well tell me all about it when you get back."

"I will," Jenna said. "By the way, how's Christy doing?"

There was a long silence on the other end of the line—for a minute Jenna thought she'd lost the connection. Finally Lisa spoke.

"That's kind of a long story," she said. "I'll tell you more when we have more time, okay?"

Jenna was about to press Lisa for more details but Dad tapped his watch again, raised his eyebrows and held up one finger. "Okay, I've got to go now," she said. "Talk to you later?"

"Catch you later, girl," Lisa said. "Bye."

"Bye."

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Vacation-Part Ten**

**Sunday, September 1, 2002**

**8:40 AM**

"Madame Tussaud's?" Jenna asked as they left the Baker Street Tube station.

"Yeah," Geoff shrugged as they turned left onto Marylebone Street. "I mean I know it's a bit touristy, but it should be fun. What do you think?"

"Sounds like fun," Jenna said. "But isn't that the place with the Chamber—"

"Chamber of Horrors, you mean?" Geoff said. Jenna nodded. "Yeah, but we'll stay out of there today."

"Sounds good to me."

"We can have milkshakes afterwards and I'll have you home well before three—that way your father won't have to kill me—joke," he said, when Jenna shot him a look.

Jenna grinned. "I know. When does this place open, anyway? Aren't we getting here a little early?"

"Not exactly," Geoff pointed. "See that line there? That's all the people waiting to get inside."

Jenna looked. What she had thought was a large crowd of people at first was actually—

"—oh my gosh."

"Exactly."

**SMK SMK SMK SMK **

"Thought you two would never get here," Tim said. "Sophie and I've been holding this place in line for you for ten minutes at least."

"Where's Daze?" Jenna asked.

"She's not exactly a morning person," Sophie said, "Might meet up with us later, though. How are you? I'm sorry that Simon was such an ass last time."

"I'm fine," Jenna said. "I just—I really don't like being grabbed from behind."

"I understand," Sophie told her. "Once I was in Tesco's and this bloke grabbed me from behind—said he thought I was his girlfriend. It frightened me half to death."

"Give me a few minutes with him and he wouldn't make that mistake again," Tim said.

"Listen to Mr. Macho, here" Sophie playfully punched Tim in the arm. "Do you have a boyfriend in the states, Jenna?"

"Not yet." Jenna said.

Sophie smiled. "Well that's okay, you have a lot of time—Geoff's always available if you're interested."

"Sophie believes in being direct," Tim shot his girlfriend a glance.

Sophie shrugged. "Better than beating about the bush, innit?"

Jenna felt her face growing warm and suddenly she didn't know quite what to say. She glanced briefly over at Geoff, amused to see that his face was also turning a distinct shade of rose. At least she wasn't the only embarrassed person here.

"Time is something we're not going to have unless we look sharp," Tim said. "In case no one's noticed we're next in line."

Jenna dug her money out of her pocketbook while Tim and Sophie paid for their tickets. She was about ready to pay herself when Geoff stepped up.

"Two adult tickets," he said.

"That'll be fifty pounds," the girl behind the counter said. Jenna tried to give Geoff her money but he pushed her hand away and handed the girl a fifty-pound note.

"Go straight in," the woman told them.

"You didn't have to do that," Jenna said as they filed into the museum. "I had the money."

"I don't have to do anything," Geoff said. "But I wanted to."

"Thank you very much," Jenna said. Geoff grinned.

The line began to surge ahead, forcing them to move along.

The first room they entered was called the 'Premiere Room' and Jenna could see why. They were surrounded by various stars—or rather wax replicas of the stars. They looked so real though—it was positively uncanny. Jenna saw Marilyn Monroe, Madonna, Sylvester Stallone—everywhere she turned she saw another celebrity. Tim had his arm around a replica of Will Smith—

"Don't I look cool?" Tim said.

Sophie laughed. "Not as cool as he does, mate."

Tim pouted. "Ouch—you really know how to bring a bloke down, don't you?"

Jenna really wished she'd brought a camera of her own.

Suddenly she saw a statue of Pierce Brosnan—dressed up as James Bond. She turned to ask Geoff whether he'd brought his camera when she suddenly realized that he wasn't there anymore. Slowly Jenna turned around in a circle. No one she knew was there—she couldn't even see Tim or Sophie—where could they have gone? Jenna swallowed hard, fighting back a surge of panic.

"Oi!" A person shoved her from behind, causing Jenna to jump slightly. Her heart pounding, she turned around, looking at the elderly man standing behind her.

"What is it?" She asked him.

The man sighed. "We want you to move along, miss— don't you know that there are other people waiting?"

"Oh," Jenna said. "I'm sorry."

"Just move along," the man repeated.

Jenna did what he told her to—she barely noticed any of the other figures as they moved from room to room. Her eyes scanned from left to right, searching for her friends. But with this many people how could she find them anyway? Geoff hadn't been kidding when he'd said how popular this place was—or how crowded. A man bumped into her from the side and Jenna bit back a scream. She couldn't panic—not here—when she was surrounded by strangers in a public place.

'I have to stay calm,' Jenna thought. That same phrase repeated itself in her head, almost like a mantra and she just kept walking forward. Sooner or later Geoff, Tim and Sophie had to realize she wasn't there; they had to come looking for her. Didn't they?

Stay Calm.

A babble of excited voices surrounded her, cutting off any means of escape or sight. They were speaking a language that definitely was not English—Italian, maybe? She wasn't sure.

Jenna felt her nails digging into her palms and she was swept along downwards and through a door. She nearly tripped over a step but grabbing the railing she managed to keep her balance. It was dark in here, Jenna thought. Dark and cold and as she saw the row of disembodied wax heads on spikes she knew exactly where she was. .

The Chamber of Horrors. Jenna turned around to go back out but her way was blocked by at least fifty people behind her, coming down the stairs.

"How do I get out?" She wondered.

"Can't get out, miss," a woman's voice sounded nearby, startling Jenna—she hadn't realized that she'd voiced her thoughts aloud. "Go straight through."

Go straight through. Taking a deep breath, Jenna walked ahead, trying hard to not to look to the right or left of her. Her sandaled feet slapped against the floor as she strode, making a steady rhythmic noise. She could feel old memories trying to resurface—along with the panic those memories usually brought but Jenna simply pushed them to the back of her mind.

Just keep walking…just keep walking… a horrified sounded scream shattered the silence but Jenna ignored it—ignored everything until she reached another staircase—this one marked with an EXIT sign.

Just keep walking—stay calm—before Jenna knew it the door opened and she was out.

"Jenna?" Geoff's face was in front of her all of the sudden, his hands holding her arms and his face filled with concern. "Jenna are you all right? I'm so sorry we lost you—you really shouldn't have gone in there, though."

"She looks awfully pale," Sophie said. "We should get her outside—fresh air might help."

"Please don't faint or something," Tim said.

"I'm fine." Jenna said. That remark brought about dead silence, with Tim, Sophie and even Geoff staring at her as though she'd suddenly grown another head.

"I'm fine," Jenna repeated. "Really."

Sophie's tone was skeptical. "You don't look fine."

"Well I was a little scared at first," Jenna said. "But I stayed calm—kept right on walking—and now I'm—I'm fine." She could feel a smile spreading across her lips—maybe Dad was right—she really was stronger than she knew.

**TBC **


	11. Chapter 11

**Vacation-Part Eleven**

**Sunday, September 1, 2002**

**Farnsworth Manor **

**7:30 PM**

"Hey," Jenna walked down the garden path. Dad sat on a bench beside the lake. "I got back an hour ago and I've been packing—managed to get everything into my suitcase."

"Everything?" Dad raised an eyebrow.

"Well it was a bit of a squeeze—Mom and I had to sit on it to get it to close while Emily zipped it up. Mom told me you'd be here. What are you doing?"

"Not much—just watching the swans— and thinking."

"Mind if I sit here too?"

Dad patted the space next to him and Jenna sat down. For a few moments they sat in silence—Jenna looked at the swans as they floated leisurely around the lake. The sun was beginning to set—streaks of pink and orange filled the sky.

"Are you looking forward to starting High School on Tuesday?" Dad asked.

"I guess so," Jenna said. "It'll be nice, you know—to get to see my friends again but part of me is going to miss all of this too."

"Yeah I know just what you mean, munchkin." There was a pause. "So—Did you have a good time with Geoff and his friends?"

Jenna nodded. "It was fun. There was a little incident but after that things were okay. We had milkshakes again and then he walked me home."

"What kind of incident?"

"We got separated in Madame Tussaud's and I ended up in the Chamber of Horrors,' Jenna said. "It was okay, though—I stayed calm and I found the others—well they found me really but at least I didn't lose it this time."

For a moment Dad was silent, his eyes looking down into her own. Finally he spoke. "Jenna—that's fantastic. I'm so proud of you."

"Dad come on—it's really not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal?" Dad said. "Do you realize that just a week or two ago that kind of situation would've sent you into a full-blown panic attack? Don't discount yourself, Jenna—you faced your fears and kept control of your emotions—you've taken a big step."

"Yeah," Jenna said. "I guess I did, huh?"

Dad smiled. "Well I said that you were stronger than you knew." The smile faded suddenly. "I'm just sorry about what you had to go through to figure that out."

"It wasn't your fault, though." Jenna told him. Dad looked away from her, not saying anything. "It really wasn't."

His voice was low. "Wasn't it?"

"No—of course it wasn't—I don't even know how you can think that."

Dad ran both hands through his hair. "Jenna—when you were little you used to have nightmares about monsters in your bedroom. Do you remember that?"

"I remember," Jenna said. "You would take me all around my room and the house and show me that there were no monsters hiding anywhere."

"Yeah," Dad said. "And then when you got older you found out that not all monsters were imaginary—monsters like Gary Johnston and his brother Dennis, Rudolpho Necci—"

Jenna shivered, the memories washing over her. "I know."

Dad's hand clenched into a fist. "That's when you found out that I couldn't always protect you."

"Dad you did protect me though," Jenna said. "All those times, you and Mom both—you saved my life. I mean if it hadn't been for you I just don't know what—" she shivered slightly, not wanting to think about the what-ifs.

"But you were still hurt." Dad said. "And this last time—I thought that keeping you in the dark about our careers would protect you and it turned out to be the thing that hurt you the most."

"You did what you thought was best—I know that."

"Jenna, just listen," Dad told her. "I had a very hard childhood growing up with my Uncle— the Colonel—after my parents and my grandmother died."

"I know 've told me before, but I still don't see—"

"It might seem at times that I'm a little overprotective," Dad said. "If I have been it's just because I want to spare you all of that— I don't want you to grow up like me."

"But I haven't grown up like you."

Dad took her hands. "I know you're healing," he said. "And I'm happy for you, munchkin, I really am, but I just wish that it hadn't been necessary to begin with. I'm a federal agent— and so far I've done a lousy job of protecting my own child—"

"Don't say that," Jenna said, but dad kept talking.

"—and I still worry—I worry that even after you heal you'll still have scars that won't go away." Dad took a deep breath. "Do you know that if it was within my power I would erase all of that and take away your pain forever?"

"You can't," Jenna said. "Dad—we can't change the things that happened in the past. You know that."

"Well what about the future? You're growing up so fast—there are going to be times when your mother and I won't be there to protect you."

"I guess I'll have to learn more about how to protect myself," Jenna looked over at her Dad. "Can you help me with that?" Dad was silent. Jenna could feel tears welling up in her eyes and she tried to hold them back. "Please?"

"Yes," Dad squeezed her hands. "I can help you with that."

"Thanks Dad—I think that —ouch!" Jenna cried out at a sudden stinging pain on her forehead.

Dad's expression was filled with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Darn mosquitoes," Jenna pulled her hands away from his and scratched furiously at the top of her head—already she could feel a welt starting to form. "It's probably the perfume I'm wearing and now I'll have a mark on the first day of school and everyone will think it's a pimple or a—Dad!" His shoulders were shaking up and down with silent laughter. "Dad this isn't funny—it really isn't—"

Dad shook his head. "Not it's not—it really isn't that—" He looked at her as she was still scratching and suddenly he burst out laughing again. The laughter was contagious— soon Jenna found herself laughing too.

"Oh I need to stop—I don't even know what's so funny," Jenna finally managed to gasp out, wiping at the corner of her eyes. Tears again, she thought—but not sad ones this time.

"Neither do I," Dad admitted. "But it's good to laugh—and it's good to hear you laugh." He ruffled her hair as they both stood. "Let's get inside, huh? Before your mother and Emily decide to send out a search party."

**The End—Sort of but not really… **


End file.
